1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal device (LCD) capable of enhancing color saturation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the evolution of optical and semiconductor technology, flat panel displays have been developed. Among the flat panel displays, LCDs are characterized by attributes such as high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, no radiation and low electromagnetic interference, and etc., and thus have been adopted in all aspects of productions.
LCDs may include a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module opposite to the liquid crystal panel. The backlight module provides lights to the liquid crystal panel such that the liquid crystal panel may display images by the backlit. During the display process, the colors are realized by the colorful photoresist. With the increasing demand of high saturation, it is critical to enhance the saturation of the LCDs.